Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a technique for transmitting a signal using a collective lamination substrate, and particularly to a technique for transmitting a signal by using a pseudo waveguide formed on a collective lamination substrate.
Background
Techniques using a low-loss hollow waveguide are known for transmitting a signal from one side surface of a substrate to the other side surface thereof. For example, international publication number 2010/125835 discloses an antenna apparatus including a first substrate where a hollow waveguide is provided and a second substrate where an antenna is provided. The antenna apparatus is manufactured by joining the first and second substrates.